


night owls

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Michelle likes working late in the office. Especially when she’s not alone.





	night owls

**Author's Note:**

> September comment fic day 27, prompt was nightcap

“Why are you still here?” Cho’s voice startles Michelle, his usual voice level managing to be loud in the deserted bullpen. She’d been lost in her work, finding the empty desks, the peace and quiet of the usually bustling office oddly soothing, to say nothing of productive. It’s the reason she doesn’t mind working late, especially when she’s not the only night owl there. 

She looks up at him, smiles in an effort to make the tiny frown line between his eyes disappear. It doesn’t work. “Just trying to impress the boss,” she says lightly and that does the trick, has the added bonus of making his lips tick upwards. 

“Trust me.” He taps the edge of her desk with two fingers. “You already have.” 

She grins at that, feels her cheeks darken and she’s not sure if it has to do with the words he said or the fact that he’s lost his jacket, loosened his tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves. It’s a good look for him and when he turns, heading towards the kitchen, she lets her eyes linger on him, admiring the view. It’s certainly more interesting than her paperwork. 

When he disappears from sight, she fights back a sigh - she’s not some lovesick teenager, thank you very much - and turns back to her paperwork. She hasn’t got much further down the page - the view had been a little bit distracting and her mind is wandering in ways that it really shouldn’t at work - when she hears his footsteps approaching, then hears his voice. 

“Got you a nightcap.” 

It’s a strange turn of phrase from a man who doesn’t drink, even stranger when they’re both in the office, still on the clock. She’s about to say as much but when she looks up at him, he has a steaming mug in each hand and the aroma emanating from them can only mean one thing. 

There’s a grin on his face that he’d never usually let show in the office as he perches against the edge of her desk. He hands her one of the mugs and she closes her hands around it, her grin at first matching, then surpassing his as she looks down. 

“Kimball Cho, we’re at work... where did you get the little marshmallows?” 

He shrugs one shoulder but he doesn’t hide how pleased he looks. Which is enough to keep the smile on her face, that he trusts her like that. “I’ll never tell.” 

She leans back in her seat, blows across the surface of the mug. It’s more for effect than anything else, she knows the liquid inside will be the perfect temperature. “I bet I could make you talk.” 

He chuckles as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate. “I don’t doubt it. But how about we save that for later?” 

“Spoilsport.” Michelle narrows her eyes at him, but her mind is already racing ahead to exactly what that might entail. 

Cho doesn’t touch that one; maybe he’s thinking similar thoughts. He shifts one leg, lets his knee knock against hers. “I’ve got about an half hour left here.” She knows that’s probably more like an hour. “You going to be ready to go then?” 

She tries not to sound too eager. “I’ll be ready.” 

“Good.” He stands up straight then leans down just a fraction and for a moment, she thinks he’s going to kiss her. Maybe he does too and thinks better of it because she sees his eyes shutter quickly as he straightens back up, takes a step away from her. “I’ll see you then.” 

Once again, she lets her eyes linger on him as he walks away from her. 

Then, with a smile on her face, she takes a sip of her nightcap and gets back to work. 

Even if suddenly she can’t wait to get home.


End file.
